


Day Two: Friendly Competition

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Glitra Week 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spop - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Competition, Dance Contest, Dance Off, Dancing, Enemies to Friends, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Friends, Princess Ball, Princess Prom, Tumblr: Glitra Week, catra and glimmer try to out dance each other, post-cannon, see if you can spot it, sore losers, there is a reference, to dirty dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Years later Scorpia is holding her first Princess Ball. Glimmer attends with Bow, Catra attends with Adora. There's a dance contest and both couples are determined to win. Actually just Glimmer and Catra. Bow and Adora could care less.
Relationships: Catra/Adora, Glimbow - Relationship, Glimmer & Catra, Glimmer/Bow, Kyle/Rogelio, catradora - Relationship
Series: Glitra Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Day Two: Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #GlitraWeek on Tumblr!

Glimmer giggled, helping herself to another glass of sparkling champagne. 

“And then Prime’s ship became a tree!” Bow exclaimed beside her. “Just...a giant magical tree!”

_ Calm down, it’s okay. Prime is gone. His ship is gone. It’s just a story. That’s it. Just breathe, enjoy the drink. Breathe. All your friends are here. That was years ago. He’s gone. He can’t hurt you.  _ Glimmer repeated the mantra to herself every time she heard that name.  _ Prime.  _ Bow finished his story with a flourish. The other party guests nodding enthusiastically at his tale of glory. Glimmer finished the rest of her drink and set it down, taking her boyfriend’s arm. 

“We won’t keep you,” she smiled with practiced politeness, tugging Bow away from the crowd. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Bow gently rubbed her forearms once they snuck into the corner of the lavish ball room. 

“It’s fine,” Glimmer shrugged, unsure whether or not she was lying to herself. “I just...I’m still...the story’s over now anyway! Let’s enjoy the party.” She wanted things to be smooth sailing this evening, to take this night with her partner and her friends and enjoy the party. No planning meetings, no stately duties. Just food, fun times and dancing.  _ Prime be damned. Damned to the deepest...darkest...most desolate place in despondo… _

“Honored guests!” 

Glimmer and bow turned to where Scorpia, looking immaculate in her new black dress and heels held the microphone aloft on the band stage. 

“Thank you so much for coming to our Princess Ball! This...this really is spectacular and oh I am just so glad you’re all here!” Glimmer smiled encouragingly at the Princess Scorpia, giving her a stubble thumbs up. “Is everyone having a good time?” A roar of cheering approval rang through the crowd. The scorpion princess smiled, blush rising on her cheeks. “Oh good! Well, I know we have lots more fun things to get to! But...first I thought we could start the night off with the...annual, opps no..centennial…uhh,” the microphone clattered in her pincered grip. Glimmer reached out with her magic, glitter beginning to surround her, ready to teleport on stage to help but Bow’s hand tightened in her grip. 

“She’ll do fine, let her have her moment.” 

“But I can…”

“Just let her be, she can do this,” he reassured her. Glimmer raised a brow, turning once more back to the stage. Scorpia recovered the mic quickly and coughed, eyes scanning the guests. 

“It is time for the Drenian Dance Contest! My personal favorite tradition at every Princess Ball!” The crowd clapped and shouted as the music began to pump up, filling the newly renovated Black Garnet Chamber, now great hall, with fast-paced music. 

“Sparkles,” 

_ That voice,  _

The hair on the back of Glimmer’s neck rose, turning towards Catra and Adora.  _ Damn why did the Horde Scum have to look so good?  _ Despite her unruly hair swaying in it’s pony tail, Catra was a vision, even Glimmer-try as she might-could not deny it. Red dress shirt cut perfectly to her lithe frame, a white and gold cape fell off her shoulder. 

Her dress pants were noticeably fitted, with knee high boots and to Glimmer’s irritation, palmless gloves she sort she herself normally sported. 

“Horde Scum,” she met Catra’s heterochromatic eyes with a glare. The feline woman only smirked, eyes roving to the other dancers around them. 

“Bet Adora and I can dance better than you and Arrow Boy.” 

Beside her Adora laughed easily, meeting Glimmer’s eyes with a -she’s-just-kidding-I-am-sorry-about-her-you-know-she’s-just-teasing- look. 

“You’re on, kitty cat.” 

Catra’s eyes widened in momentary disbelief, mouth slightly agape. Glimmer relished in the look of it,  _ Catra’s so cute when she’s flustered.  _

“Glimmer...what the…?” The princess of Brightmoon seized Bow in a death grip, pulling him close to her, one arm around his waist, the other gripping his hand tight as she began to lead him in the dance. Out of the corner of her eye, Catra spun Adora around like a top, a flow of billowing white and gold. 

“Glimmer!” Bow reeled, trying not to trip on his feet as he danced around her, keeping hand in hers, “I don’t remember all the steps to the…” 

“You don’t have to! Just dance better than Adora!” Glimmer instructed. Which, shouldn’t be too hard, Adora might as well have two left feet. Fighting was one thing, but the princess of power could barely twirl without concussing herself. 

“Careful Sparkles, don’t break his arm!”

Catra teased, dancing dangerously close to her. The feline tail graced against her arm, curling around her narrow wrist and yanked. Glimmer shrugged it off easily, holding Bow by the small of his back as he dipped backward.

The music continued on, beating ever intensely.

“Glimmer! Wait! I don’t know what comes next!” Bow pleaded, even as they stepped around each other. 

“Dip me!” Glimmer shouted, pressing against him. 

“What?!”

“I said, dip me!” 

Bow’s arms wrapped around her waist just in time. Glimmer threw herself backward, vision swimming with the ceiling of the hall and then...blue and gold eyes bore into hers. Catra, inches from her face, dangling artfully in Adora’s hold. Glimmer’s eyes narrowed,  _ wipe that smug grin of your face you… _

“Didn’t know they taught dancing lessons in the Horde!” She settled on a verbal jab. Catra shrugged, still bent backward. 

“Oh yeah,” Catra countered, “right between How to Destroy a Princess and How to Annoy a Sparkly Queen. I aced all three.” 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, 

“Did Shadow Weaver teach you how to dance or did she just yell instructions at you?” 

Catra’s ear twitched,

“You’re bringing Shadow Weaver into this? That’s low even for you?” Her voice laced with mock hurt.

“Oh Kitten, nothings’ too low for me.” 

"Hey! That's my line..."

Bow’s arms pulled her back up and into….

“Ouch!” 

Black pain flashed across her eyes, her head wringing. Something nearby hissed in a curse. Glimmer rubbed her head, blinking back spots. 

“Sorry!” Adora’s apology echoed in her ears. “I didn’t realize you two were that close! I should’ve stepped back!” 

“Don’t worry,” Catra was rubbing her own forehead, “I’m sure Sparkle’s skull is thick enough not to take much damage.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like Catra has much in there to hurt anyway,” she bit back. The two of them stared daggers at each other. Bow and Adora looking on as usual unsure how to intervene. 

“Looks like you lost the contest Sparkles.”

“Yeah well you didn’t win either!” Glimmer seethed. They looked around, the music slowly fading. 

“Then who…”

In the middle of the dance floor Rogelio and Kyle stole the spotlight. The large lizard man hoisting Kyle aloft, his arms splayed out and up in a perfect balance. 

Glimmer starred dumbfounded, a laugh rising within her. Beside her Catra straight up chortled with that raspy giggle. They glanced at each other, only to send the other into another round of laughter. 

“I can’t believe it! Kyle!” Catra shook her head, trying to stifle her hysterics. Glimmer shook her head in disbelief, nudging Catra gently. 

“C’mon, I’ll get you a drink...kitty” 


End file.
